Close Enough
by Serah Villiers
Summary: What kind of a substitute is Domino's sand to that of Ancient Egypt? Well, quite a good one if you're sharing it with the one you love...Shonenai, YxY.


**Close Enough**

Yami shivered as the icy water lapped at his tanned feet, and then yelped as Yuugi splashed him with the salty liquid. Grinning wickedly Yami retaliated with a splash of his own causing the smaller to fall onto the warm sand.

"Yami-chan, that was mean. I only splashed you a little…" Yuugi pouted but accepted the extended hand anyway and allowed his yami to pull him to his feet. He dusted the sand off his shorts and dared to tiptoe further to the water.

Yami followed him, flinching as the waves ran over his sun-warmed skin. It was refreshing in a way, though his younger aibou wasn't enjoying the tranquillity with the same passion.

"It's freezing! How can you just stand in it like that?"

Yami smirked and reached his hand out towards Yuugi. Said teen stared at him like he'd gone mad; the mere prospect of braving the icy depths seemed such a preposterous thought. Yet one glance into his yami's crimson eyes and he'd melted into the sand. Unconsciously he allowed himself to be guided into the waist high water.

"Okay I'm here, now can we go back to the warm beach. Key word 'warm'…" Yami smirked and wrapped his arms around the thin form of his hikari. Yuugi's amethyst eyes darted around the beach, obviously slightly embarrassed at the touch in such a public place.

"If they want to look who are we to deny?" Yuugi's face flushed deep crimson, and he buried his face in Yami's chest, suddenly becoming very thankful at the waters low temperature.

Yami glanced around himself; the beach was fairly crowded, it was a nice spring/summer day after all. Jounouchi was building a sand castle that didn't resemble a sand castle, and Bakura was looming over the structure just waiting for the opportune time to kick it down.

Ryou was chatting to Seto who had reluctantly chauffeured them to the beach in the first place. No one they knew was going to mind their little water activities anyway so why not spice them up a little?

Much to the flustered Yuugi's dismay he found himself being elevated into the ex-pharaoh's arms and being transported further into the sea. Yuugi tried to squiggle free from the embrace and return to warmer land.

"It's not too bad, is it? The water's not that cold." Yami set Yuugi down making sure that the water wasn't too deep for the shorter teen. Yuugi glanced up, his violet eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Yami-chan, was the water cold back in Egypt?" Yami smiled gently, his mind attempting to piece together fragments of memories. His eyes closed slightly, but he turned up nothing. Ever since Battle City the two had been trying to meld the fragments into actual memories.

"I…don't know. I remember water, but I'm not sure about details." He swirled his arms in the crystal water surrounding him. Yuugi watched him sadly, nothing pained him more than when Yami tried and failed to remember his past.

"It's not important. At least now you'll have a memory about this water, and this beach…and me." Innocent eyes locked with Yami's, a light blush tinting Yuugi's cheeks a beautiful rose.

"Yes…I know. It's just, this isn't _Egypt__'s_ water, and it isn't _Egypt__'s_ sand. I feel like I'm missing part of myself, memories make up a person's soul; if I've lost mine what does it say about me as a person. Am I not complete? Am I just a shell?"

"No. You are complete; you have me. I complete you just as you complete me. We are two halves of the same soul. Yami your memories are important, but don't be sad about them. You can always make new one…with me…" Yuugi's blush deepened and the water around him became deeply fascinating.

Yami stood shocked, his hands limply gripping onto Yuugi's waist as he mulled over the emotions.

"I would like to one day regain my memories…one day. But for now I think you're right; I should just enjoy making new memories with the ones I love." He brought a hand up to Yuugi's face, and leaned down to capture Yuugi's lips.

Yuugi responded immediately, any worries about other peoples perceptions had been long forgotten. As Yami had said who were they to deny them a view of their love?

"Yami-chan lets go back to the sand; where it's _warm_." Yuugi grinned and grabbed his koibito's hand, almost dragging him back to land. Yami smiled, finally feeling true completion in his heart.

Domino beach was a million miles from ancient Egypt, and he was sure that the Nile had never had beer cans floating in it…but this was his life now. Times had changed. Yuugi turned back to him as their feet met with grainy sand and kissed him deeply.

A million miles from ancient Egypt…but close enough.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**-Completed: ****12th May 2005**

**-Dagger**


End file.
